


there's me and you all living in the same space

by juggyjones



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blind Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggyjones/pseuds/juggyjones
Summary: Raven sets up Bellamy on a blind date who stands him up, but he ends up having a better time than imagined with Murphy, who also got stood up by Raven’s blind date, at the same place. Not that there’s anything suspicious about that.





	there's me and you all living in the same space

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested as a tumblr prompt. if you have a prompt or an idea, feel free to send them in to @reivenreies on tumblr!

Even though it’s barely five o’clock and he has three hours left until his date, Bellamy’s ready. He looks at himself in the mirror and thinks he cleans up nice, especially for a blind date he’s going to as a favor.

“Bellamy, you need to start going out again,” Raven told him about a week ago, while they were getting lunch at the fast food place where Monty and Jasper work. “It’s been months since you broke up with Echo. Years since you dated Gina. And those are the only two serious relationships you’ve ever had.”

“Well, yeah,” Bellamy said, “maybe I’m not ready to start dating again.”

Raven raised an eyebrow at him. “I know someone you’d like.”

“Raven, no.”

“Come on.” She grinned at him. “I’m calling in that favor from when we were sixteen.”

He laughs at himself in the mirror, remembering the rest of the conversation. He tried to argue by claiming it’s an eight-year-old favor and those don’t apply anymore, but Raven is Raven and that’s why he’s ready at five o’clock instead of few minutes before he’s supposed to arrive at the same fast food place.

Raven knows he’s bi and most of his friendship group does – but he doesn’t like discussing his sexuality with people who aren’t a vital part to his life. It’s a blind date and knowing Raven’s pool of friends, it could be either a woman or a man.

Bellamy looks himself up and down, for the last time. He’s wearing black jeans and a simple T-shirt with a jean jacket on top, and thinks he does look nice.

Murphy almost doesn’t notice him when he’s leaving the apartment.

“Hey,” he calls out, sprawled out on the couch and savoring the last bucket of chips they have. “Where you off to?”

“I’ve got a date.”

“Christ,” Murphy mutters, “don’t bring her over here.”

 _“It’s my apartment and I do whatever the hell I want_ ,” is what Bellamy wants to say. But since he also wants to evade a fight, he says this instead: “Whatever. It’s the first date.”

Sometimes Bellamy tolerates Murphy. Most of the time, though, he has to bite back any snarky remarks that would result in a fire and a noise complaint potentially getting them evicted.

He says nothing to Murphy on his way out. They’re not friends, just two people who happen to live together for financial and practical reasons.

Bellamy stops by at Octavia’s for an hour or so, and then at Miller’s for a quick game of Call of Duty – and a couple of shots, just to ease his mind about the date. He’s never been a big fan of blind dates.

“Whoever it is,” Miller says to him, “it’s going to be good. Raven’s a good judge of character.”

So he trusts Miller about Raven, and Raven about the date, and Octavia about Bellamy needing this and not fucking it up.

He comes to the restaurant about fifteen minutes early. Both Jasper and Monty are having shifts so he chats with them for some time, just to ease his mind. They ask questions about the date and they sound like they’re accusing him of lying to them about it being a blind date.

“Idiot,” Bellamy says with a smile.

“Rude,” says Monty. “Isn’t that your roommate?”

Bellamy turns around and sitting at an empty table, looking at his phone. His usual mess of brown hair is brushed and stylized, and Bellamy notices he’s wearing his fanciest pair of clothing – a dark blue leather jacket he bought when he got his first paycheck at a new job, tight maroon pants and black, shiny shoes. He can’t see his shirt, but he’s almost entirely convinced it’s the grey tee with  _ROCKSTAR_ written on the upper left side of his chest.

“Huh,” says Bellamy. “It is him.”

_And he cleans up well._

He bids farewell to the boys and makes them keep an eye out for his potential date, while he walks over to Murphy. Part of him wants to tease him about his lame game—this place isn’t an ideal dating place—and a part of him is just baffled by the fact that he actually looks like a decent human being.

“Murphy,” he says, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Date?”

Murphy looks up at him—he’s wearing the  _ROCKSTAR_ shirt, Bellamy notices in amusement—and smirks. “Indeed. Looks like we’re both getting lucky today.”

“Whatever,” Bellamy says, grinning slightly. “Don’t bring her over.”

“Him,” Murphy says.

“What?”

“I’m gay.”

 _That’s one way to come out_ , thinks Bellamy.

He realizes he’s still holding a hand on Murphy’s shoulder and he tucks it into the pocket of his jeans, fingers only slightly tingling with an unknown sensation.

Murphy’s still looking at him with the borderline-angry expression he always has, but Bellamy thinks he sees a glint of something else in it – fear? confusion? expectation? judging? Whatever it is, Bellamy’s grin widens and he shrugs.

“Whatever,” he says. “Don’t bring him over.”

Murphy smiles. It’s a rare thing and really, Bellamy can’t tell if he’s ever smiled at  _him_ , so when he walks away to get a table of his own, he waves at his roomate.

And Murphy waves back.

Bellamy sits at a table for two, the one where he’s far away from Murphy but can still see him. An unfamiliar thought crosses his mind – what would Murphy say if Bellamy’s date is male?

Part of him wants it to be a guy. It’d make his coming out irrelevant and he figures, he and Murphy are bout to destroy their defense walls and become friends eventually.

Part of him doesn’t want him to be a guy. He doesn’t know exactly why and the possible reasons have nothing to do with him not wanting to come out to Murphy.

Eight comes and passes, and neither Bellamy nor Murphy’s dates arrive. They’re both on their phones and he even sends a text to Murphy, a joke about their dates being late.

He sees Murphy grinning at the phone and receives his text a second later.

Bellamy can’t help but grin, too.

When it’s almost past nine and no one’s here, and they’ve been texting for half an hour already, Murphy strolls over.

“He’s not coming,” he says.

“You think?”

Murphy nods. “Guys aren’t fabulously late.”

“I don’t know,” Bellamy says, “you tend to be late most of the time.”

“That’s because my concept of time is poor.” Even though Murphy seems grumpy about getting stood up, he’s not as bummed out as Bellamy thought someone like he’d be. “Either way, next time Raven tries to set me up, I’ll just tell her to get someone who knows how to tell time, or even show up.”

_Raven._

“Raven set you up?”

“Yeah. Blind date. Shouldn’t have trusted her.”

Bellamy wishes situation could be different, because he’s starting to feel the rather familiar suspicion beginning to bubble in his stomach. “Blind date, this place, eight o’clock?”

“Yeah,” says Murphy. “Why?”

“It’s nothing,” Bellamy mutters.

Raven knows Murphy’s not his type. And Bellamy’s sure he’s not Murphy’s type, either, because something would’ve happened between them already. Some signs would be there, some chemistry,  _something._

He sends Raven a quick text.

“Well,” says Bellamy, “I have to ask. Weren’t you with Emori?”

“Nah. Tried, didn’t work out. Does it weird you out?”

“What?”

“Me, being gay.”

“Should it?”

Murphy looks at his lap. “No. I just thought, ‘cause we aren’t really friends and we live together. I just wanted to say, I wasn’t trying something with you. And if you don’t like me being gay, then, well, you’re a fuckin’ homophobe and I don’t want to live with you anymore.”

“I wouldn’t just kick you out on the street,” laughs Bellamy. His fingers hover over his phone, waiting for a blinking light that would signal a text from Raven. “Besides, I’m bi, so that wouldn’t really be fair.”

“You’re bi.”

“Yeah.”

“So Echo and Gina and…”

“Miller, before he got with Jackson.”

“Huh. Interesting.”

They talk a little more, about things other than their sexualities – about what they need to buy, about their clothes, a little bit about their friends and Bellamy realizes they both know a lot more about each other than he presumed.

Nobody shows up and they’ve both finished Monty’s infamous hamburgers, so Bellamy proposes they go to a bar not far from their place.

When they get there and Murphy pays for both their drinks, the two of them sitting at a table in the far back and listening to country music that a band’s playing live, Bellamy wonders if this is what hanging out with your roommate is supposed to be like.

Raven’s text comes at ten, but neither notices. They’re talking and getting to know each other and they go to the bowling area, where Bellamy wins and orders another round of beer, and they’re just enough tipsy to have a great time without doing things they wouldn’t do sober.

Sitting back at their table, Murphy puts an arm around his shoulder.

And Bellamy has about a million flashbacks of every time one of them accidentally touched the other, and how he’s noticed the little things about his roommate, and he could tell before that he was feeling scared about Bellamy’s reaction even though is expression barely changed.

He’s been roommates with Murphy for about a year now, and he’s been ready to have his back for over half that time. He’s gotten used to Murphy just being there, a part of his life, something he knows he can come home to. Murphy, with messy hair and legs propped up on the coffee table and a straw layily hanging from his mouth as he sips Mountain Dew like a cocktail.

He’s been in love with him for about six months now.

So Bellamy being Bellamy, moments after Murphy put his arm around his shoulder, leans in and crosses the space between them. 

Murphy’s lips are much softer than he’d expected them to be. And when they move in sync with Bellamy’s, with several months’ worth of pushed back desire, it’s hotter than any kiss Bellamy’s ever had.

When they pull apart, Murphy grabs his collar and pulls him in for another quick kiss. This one is softer, deeper and nothing like the roughness he’d expect from Murphy.

They make out on the couch at home, fingers wandering in unexplored areas, skin on fire. Bellamy goes to take a shower when it’s all getting too much, half-expecting Murphy to follow.

When he doesn’t, he relaxes. They need to take their time.

They go to sleep each in their own bed, but Bellamy wakes up in the morning to find Murphy sipping Mountain Dew through a straw on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, and gives him a quick peck on the lips before he can stop himself.

Murphy smiles at him.

Bellamy finds his phone in his jacket, with a single message from Raven.

He smiles when he reads it, and tells Murphy that their dates haven’t stood them up at all.


End file.
